


Sleeping Giant

by CLeighWrites



Series: Sam - One Word Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Protect Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is a Giant, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Sam Winchester, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam's already asleep when you get to bed





	Sleeping Giant

**Author's Note:**

> _Sam + Bed_

You laughed as you walked into the room and saw Sam stretched out on the too small double bed. He was almost corner to corner across the bed, but he was still hanging off the end. He was topless, his back muscles visible in the light from the window, the sheet draped over his legs at the hips, and his arms wrapped around the pillow that his face rested on. 

His breathing was steady and shallow, he had already passed out. You loved to watch him as he slept, before he started to dream, when he was just Sam, and at ease. It was your fondest wish that he could stay in this state of tranquility, not relive all the horrible things that he’s been through and witnessed. 

You climbed into bed behind him and just did fit, since he was right in the middle, it was a good thing you were so much smaller than him. You stretched one arm out over his head, running your fingers through his soft hair; you wrapped your other arm around his waist and tucked your legs under the sheet right up against his. Resting your head on his shoulder, you allowed yourself to get lost in the rhythm of his breathing. 

There were lots of things that you and Sam had done in bed, most more fun than others; but just being with him while he was able to relax, these were some of your favorite memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
